Early room
by Chooch77
Summary: what if harry found the room of requirement in fourth year? harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! I think I have finally started figuring out how to write Harry Potter fanfiction. I am starting this fic in fourth year, as I think that year was most eventful in the series, except for seventh year, and I really do not like having to make up my own plotline, which I would have to do then.**

**Thank you for your continued support! Now, here is the first chapter of my new fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry could not believe what was happening. It had been a couple of days after the goblet incident, and both of his friends had betrayed him. Ron was claiming that Harry was an attention seeking prat and Hermione was just ignoring him completely, not even trying to talk to him. To make matters worse, almost everyone in the school believed that he had put his name in.

This was just like second year all over again for Harry!

Harry decided that he needed some reprieve from the constant hate that was directed at him from the other schools as well as from Hogwarts. He climbed up countless staircases and tried to find a place where he could study in piece and not be annoyed by anyone's constant disturbances.

Harry didn't even realize that he had paced the same hallway and that no one else was there. All that he knew was that a door was suddenly there. He decided that whatever was through that door couldn't be any worse than what was out here, and went in to check the room out.

Harry was in for the shock of his life as he went through the door. There was a massive library with tons of training fields and a table for him to sit at, as well as a stockpile of enchanted items and potions!

Harry wondered what the room was, and an answer immediately appeared in front of him in the form of a book called _Rowena's History of Hogwarts_.

Harry read through the book in a few hours, and was shocked at what he found. The book had information on Hogwarts, parseltongue, the founders, hogsmeade, the passages, the chamber, the basilisk, and even on all of the creatures in the forbidden forest.

From what he read of the book, there was an obscure branch of magic that Salazar Slytherin had written a few books about that was aptly named Parselmagic. It was a branch of magic with abilities far beyond that of normal magic. It was actually the foundation of Snake charming and dragon taming, two things that were found in fairy tales.

Harry was even more surprised to find out that the basilisk in the chamber had been Salazar's familiar and the chamber had all of Salazar's secrets in it. He vowed to back down there and check it out again to see if he could find anything that could help him in the tournament.

Harry had also learned more about the passages of the castle than even the marauder's had known and put on the map. He vowed to learn a way to complete the map of Hogwarts and learn all of the passages by heart in order to dodge people.

Harry wasn't as shocked to find out that the creatures in the forest were there to protect the students from harm as he was the basilisk, but the Acromantula colony being there to protect them was a surprise, as it tried to harm humans, however, Harry reminded himself, it wasn't put there by the founders, it was put there by Hagrid.

The thing that shocked Harry the most was the fact that Salazar wasn't against Muggleborns. It was his son that hated Muggleborns due to the fact that his wife had been killed in the witch trials. He read on in that section and almost burst out laughing that the grudge that Slytherin had against Muggleborns was caused by Salazar's son's wife dying.

Harry then found some books on Parselmagic that Salazar had left in ROR (room of requirement) for his wife to study. The first book contained a history of the magic, while the second and third books were on low level Parselmagic and the magical snakes of the world.

Harry also discovered the trick to using Parselmagic without a snake in site. He had two options. One was to get a snake as a familiar. This was easier than the other option that was in the book, however, the other option would pay off more in the long run.

The second option was for Harry to train his mind to see a snake every time that he wanted to use Parselmagic.

Harry then decided to read through the spells that Parseltongues were able to use and he found a surprisingly long list. The list had very advanced charms, transfigurations, wards, enchantments, curses, cures, and even conjurations.

Harry then thought of a third way to use Parselmagic that would work in the short run for short periods of time. He could use Serpensortia to conjure a snake that he could look at for Parselmagic. This wouldn't work for actual battles, but it would work for learning the spells.

Harry decided to call it a night then as it was pretty close to curfew and he wouldn't be able to get back in time if he didn't leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry spent the next few days brainstorming.

Harry had decided that he would go to the chamber after he had mastered the spell work for the Parselmagic branch. He had already found out how to do the incantation for Serpensortia and had managed to make it work well enough that he could conjure garden snakes, which was that entire he had been looking to do with it.

Harry's Parseltongue had progressed at an astounding rate after he had gotten the spell down and started on it. He had gotten through the first ten chapters of the first book and had done all the spells in those chapters so much that he knew how to do them with ease. The book only had four chapters left in it and then he could start on the next one.

Harry was unaware of this next change, though. The garden snake that he was conjuring had grown three feet since his first try, and the only reason that it didn't change into another animal was that Harry was focusing on using the garden snake rather than any other animal. If he hadn't been focused, Harry could probably get a viper or constrictor instead.

Harry had also delved into enchanting and warding, as well as some of the cures that would be helpful.

Harry's list of spells had gone up by at least thirty since he had found the room, especially since he was devoting most of his time to the room and learning the spells instead of chess or exploding snaps like he used to.

Harry didn't realize it, but if he had devoted more time to class right then with all the experience in spells that he had gathered as well as in theory, he would have made it into the top ten of his class, above plenty of other people.

Harry was on his way back from the room, not aware of a conversation going on in a different room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked furiously.

"We don't know, professor." Alicia answered.

"He hardly ever deems himself to have time to spend it with us! You should realize that by now!" Ron shouted.

"Next time he leaves, catch him." McGonagall said furiously. "I need to have a talk with Mr. Potter about being in house meetings."

"Yes ma'am." The house responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day and Harry had started for the room, unaware that he was being followed by his classmates and the above year in Gryffindor on McGonagall's orders.

His classmates were puzzled when he suddenly stopped on the seventh floor. They were even more puzzled when he started pacing back and forth.

That confusion turned to shock as a door appeared and Harry walked through it.

The Gryffindors decided that it would be better for them to wait for him to come out and were very surprised at how long it was taking.

The Gryffindors were surprised to see how long that it was taking and decided to go in and investigate.

The Gryffindors with Alicia Spinnet in the lead opened the door and were surprised to see what Harry had been doing in the room.

There were two piles of books, one marked learned and the other marked unlearned. In the middle of the piles, was Harry, who didn't even notice them come in to the room.

"Go get McGonagall and have her see this." Alicia commanded Ron.

It took a few minutes for McGonagall to get there.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked, shocked that a place like this had existed.

"We think that Harry has been using this place to study for the last few days, professor." Alicia responded.

"I suspect that the only one that has any answers about the nature of this place is Mr. Potter. Someone get his attention." McGonagall commanded.

Alicia, ever the brave one, tapped Harry on the shoulder, drawing his attention.

Harry looked nervous as he looked at all of them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The better question, Mr. Potter, is what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

Harry looked sheepish for a minute before saying, "I've been studying."

"Yeah, right!" Ron shouted at him.

Harry just stared at him for a few moments and made Ron shift in his seat for a few minutes before looking back at McGonagall and saying, "Like I said before I had an unwelcome interruption, I have been studying."

"What is this place?" McGonagall asked while looking around.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's secret room, if what I read about it is true." Harry answered back.

"What you read about it?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry just tossed a book to her in response. "That book is the full history of Hogwarts, not the bull that Hogwarts a History contains. I suspect that at the end of it, you shall come to admire Salazar Slytherin for his genius and philosophy, as well as his abilities. You can stay in here in read it and I shall read some more."

Harry then walked away and left most of the Gryffindors reading, Ron sneering, and Hermione scowling at the fact that he had just insulted one of her books.

It was a few hours until the group had finished, and they were shocked at the amount of facts that Hogwarts a history had wrong.

"The book must be wrong." Ron said.

"I assure you, that this book is completely accurate." Harry responded.

Ron then exploded, "The book must be wrong or Ravenclaw was insane!"

Ron was then flung out of the room by an unknown force with Harry chuckling.

"What just happened?" Fred asked in awe.

"Ron just insulted the woman who created this room at a major level and slandered her name. I guess that led to the room blasting him out of here." Harry said while he kept reading through the book that he had in his hands.

McGonagall then noticed something odd about the book, she couldn't read it. "Mr. Potter, what is that book?"

"Parseltongue for the weak, according to the title." Harry responded.

McGonagall blinked at that before looking wide eyed at his progress, which he had displayed on a sheet next to the book and had a check for each spell that he could do to a great level.

"Mr. Potter, have you completed all of these spells?" McGonagall asked.

"Yup, Parselmagic isn't as dark as people think, surprisingly. It contains spells from every line of magic, not just dark. The son actually formed the first dark magic Parseltongue spells." Harry answered.

They heard a banging on the door before it ceased. But, the group of Gryffindors just ignored it.

"Mr. Potter, may we see an example of the magic that you have learned?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry responded. "Serpensortia," Harry cast and a snake came out.

"How on earth did he learn that spell?" McGonagall whispered, "It's borderline dark and not taught in Hogwarts."

"I think that it was in the dueling club that Lockhart formed." Angelina supplied. "Malfoy used it on him in his duel."

Harry then started hissing and a fire came out of his wand and blew up one of the targets down the dueling range. He then cast another spell and then vines grew out of the ground in a snake-like fashion and wrapped around the targets that were hidden behind him.

Harry then cast another spell and dodged away with great speed and dodged several spikes that were attacking very quickly, however, one still struck him. He then cast a spell that healed the wound and then started hissing again.

Harry then conjured a sword and hissed again. The sword was bathed in blue light and Harry then stabbed several targets that popped out of the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The display continued on with a display of each and every spell and his competency in the spells.

By the end of it, Harry was worn out and panting. He was down on the ground drinking some conjured water in order to keep him hydrated.

"That was hard." Harry muttered after everyone had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally time for the moment that he had been waiting for, the first task. He had spent a while getting ready, but he was running blind as Harry had no idea what the task was, and from the looks of the rest of the champions, they knew.

"Ah, yes," Ludo said as he came into the room with the overly jovial step that only he could have in situations like these. "It is time for you to face the first task. You must all get a gold egg from a dragon!" He said dramatically.

Harry decided to use the nonchalant look that was on his opponent's faces to his advantage. "Wait a second! Why do we have to face dragons? And why are none of you protesting this? I'm only in fourth year, there's no way that I can do this!" Harry cried.

Harry then looked as though he was struck by a sudden epiphany, "You guys are cheaters! That's the only way that you could have known about the task beforehand."

Ludo and the press looked just as shocked as Harry did at that moment, so it couldn't be him, but, Professor Snape, Maxine, and Karakoff all had smirks on their face, until Harry spoke to them.

"You're the ones, who told them, aren't you? I should have known. Snape has been out to get me since day one," Snape blanched at that being aired, "Maxine is in a position of power and would tell her champion," here it was Maxine that blanched, "and Karakoff certainly has a lot to gain with him being the headmaster of the Viktor Krum!" This time Karakoff blanched.

"The brat is lying." Snape said.

"No! He's not lying. I saw your face, you knew about the dragons and so did the rest of the champions! You were probably the ones to tell them as you were the only ones not surprised at it." One of the reporters shouted out.

The other reporters started murmuring after that while Rita Skeeter looked like Christmas had come early.

Harry then spoke up, "I think that, in the order of fairness, the rest of the champions should get five points off."

Bagman nodded and said, "Very well, as long as you swear an unbreakable vow that you believe everything you just said to be the truth and that you did not know about the task."

Harry did as he asked and Bagman clapped and said, "Wonderful, now, I think that Mr. Potter's punishment is perfectly acceptable in this situation."

The other headmasters grumbled but agreed to the punishments.

"Okay, now pick your dragon!" Ludo clapped as he pulled out a hat for them.

Of course, Harry got the worst dragon that was possible to be contained: the Hungarian horntail (description will not be accurate in this part).

The worst part was that he was left to stir in his unease during this part. Harry was thinking of all the spells that he could, especially in Parseltongue. He had finally managed to conjure up the image of a snake in his mind in order to help him use the magic, and he could now do it with the ease that while he was talking he could shift into Parseltongue.

The rest of Gryffindor, but Ron, were there to help him along the way and had recognized the fact that he had not put his name in. Surprisingly enough, Hermione had just given him a list of spells to use and then walked away, by far the least helpful of all of the Gryffindors. The quiditch team had given him instructions for the spells that brooms used and the ones that could possibly be useful in this part of the tournament. Parvati and Lavender had helped out by helping him with low-level healing charms that would prevent burning, something that they only knew through their cosmetic spells, as it helped them tan and not get sunburned. The twins had given them a list of time delayed spells and book references, as well as some hit and run spell practice that would be good against the dragon.

The Weasley family had even been convinced, due to the twins and not Ron, to send him a book on how to enchant common objects to help him in the tasks.

McGonagall had helped him with some of the tournament rules to see what spells were acceptable and what spells were not acceptable for him to use in the tournament.

Harry was ready for this, he just knew, but, that didn't help his nerves at all, especially when none of the other competitors had come back in just yet.

They had called out the other three champions before, but he didn't hear what they had said about them or the dragons.

"Harry Potter," One of the attendants for the tournament called out.

Harry went outside to much booing and clapping; obviously the audience was still having a mixed reaction to him being one of the people in the tournament.

Harry saw his dragon and his mind went blank. The dragon was huge, with green scales that were obviously magic resistant, and it was sitting right on the nest where he was supposed to get the gold egg from.

The dragon growled as he approached, but Harry knew a Parseltongue spell to help him in this area.

"~beast tongue: dragon~" Harry hissed, causing his voice box to change to the dragon's.

"**Greetings oh great one," **Harry began with a bow.

"**What do you want, human?" **The dragon said with a grunt.

"**One of your eggs is not yours." **Harry said.

"**I am not stupid, I can tell that, but, I cannot just give it to you. I have been compelled to at least put up some fight." **The dragon said with a snarl at the end as it lunged at Harry.

Harry then incanted "~speed~" and barely dodged the lunge.

The fight continued on like this with Harry using his Parseltongue magic to dodge the dragon's attempts to grab him. The dragon was beginning to grow tired and Harry was just waiting for an opportunity to attack it.

Harry saw his opportunity in a few moments when the dragon lunged for him again, but very slowly due to its wariness.

Harry dodged the strike without even having to use his Parseltongue spell, but got hit by the dragon's claw.

Harry was not going to be deterred, however. Harry quickly said, "~relief~" and numbed the wound of pain before saying, "~summon sword~" and getting a silver sword.

Harry then hissed "~Absorption~" followed up by "~Durability."

The sword glowed brightly and Harry quickly imbedded the sword into the dragon's claw, absorbing the venom that was in it into the blade.

Harry had read up on dragons and had found out that they were invincible to almost all poisoning but their own and a basilisk.

Harry slashed at the dragon's underside as it relaxed for a few minutes before lunging again. He then quickly cast "~light~" to blind the dragon for a few seconds.

Harry dove out of the way and behind one of the rocks as he waited for the poison to take effect.

Harry didn't hear anything for a few minutes and looked around to see the dragon was just looking for him, and by the looks of it, it had spotted him and was about to breath fire.

The dragon blew, but Harry quickly cast, "adolebit invulnerabilis," making him immune to fire for a good period of time.

The dragon looked a bit put out that his fire didn't work, but quickly recovered and sent another bout at him, only to have the same effect as the last time it had happened, none whatsoever except for a few scorch marks on the land.

Enraged, the dragon broke free of his chains and lunged at Harry. The dragon used its wings for extra momentum and quickly flew into Harry and picked him up in the air, only to discover there was nothing there.

The dragon's eyes widened as it realized that it had been duped by the human. It looked around wildly trying to find Harry, only to spot a trail of blood from the wound that Harry had gotten a few minutes earlier.

The dragon followed the trail before it popped down onto the ground and realized that it couldn't move its wings.

The dragon roared in outrage at the fact that the human had taken its flight from it and quickly lunged at Harry, who had come out from his hiding spot, as his mirror wasn't working that well and he needed a clear view of the dragon in order to see if his trap had worked.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw what the dragon was about to do and made a desperate gambit.

He only knew one spell that could help him at that point, and quickly cast "~Durability~" right before the dragon bit down on him.

Harry quickly jerked the dragon off, as it had fallen asleep right after it had bit him and he didn't want the dragon's poison inside of him.

Harry was pleased that the damage from the dragon wasn't that great. The spell that Harry had cast at the last minute had done wonders; there wasn't even a wound in the area that had been hit by the dragon.

Harry quickly cast, "~heal~" and healed the wound that he had gotten from earlier before saying, "accio antidote" and summoning the antidote towards him.

Harry quickly grabbed the antidote and chugged it in order to stop the poison from spreading.

Harry then went to retrieve his egg from the nest that the horntail had. He then lifted up the egg to show it to the crowd.

The crowd roared in awe at the tremendous show, after a few moments of silence. Harry just smirked at the reaction that the crowd was giving to him and his fight with the dragon.

Everything was then silenced as aurors came up.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the use of dark magic." One of the aurors said.

"What dark magic did I perform?" Harry asked coolly.

"Parselmagic, obviously," The auror responded.

"Answer me a few questions." Harry said.

"What?" The auror asked, annoyed at the train.

"Were Voldemort and Salazar Parseltongues?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the auror responded arrogantly.

"Now, did Voldemort ever use Parselmagic?" Harry asked.

This one made the auror think, "No," the auror finally responded.

"Correct, and you are probably wondering why." Harry said, and the auror nodded his head and said, "I am."

"It's because he can't. He is not Salazar's heir." Everyone gasped at that. "Voldemort is from the Gaunt family, the descendants of Salazar's disowned first son. When he was disowned, that family lost the ability to use Parselmagic. The Potter family is the descendants of Salazar's first son. However, the first brother was the one who invented the darkest of dark magicks; therefore, Parselmagic is not evil or dark." Harry explained.

The auror actually blinked before walking out due to this new information.

The crowd was silent for a few moments while they contemplated the truth, that Voldemort was a Gaunt, and not even Slytherin's heir. They then broke out into cheering at the view that Harry had reflected the aurors with his knowledge.

The crowd then fell silent as they watched the judges gave the score.

Dumbledore, Bagman, and Crouch all gave 10s for his ability, though Dumbledore looked a bit reluctant. Maxine gave him an 8, and Karakoff gave him a 7.

Harry then left in order to prep for the next task.

**A/N: Done! This chapter took me a very long time to produce, I am sorry for the wait but I hope that you enjoy it!**


	2. interlude news and revelations

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next chapter of early room by popular demand.**

**Harry/harem**

**Mentions of abuse, ROR, bashing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters or spells, I do, however, own any ideas, spells, or character that I create.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry did the first task and was in the lead for points gotten, however, he didn't care about that stuff, all he cared about was getting through these tasks alive.

Harry was in the ROR, as he had nicknamed it, for most of the time that he was there.

He then read through the newspaper the next day.

_SCANDAL AT HOGWARTS: ARE OUR CHILDREN REALLY SAFE_

_BY RITA SKEETER_

_During the triwizard tournament's first task, this reporter caught wind of a story of lies, cheats, prejudice, and misused authority in one of the castle's own teachers as well as the headmasters of the schools from both France and Norway._

_This reporter has a source from Mr. Potter himself about the reasons of the group._

_"You're the ones, who told them, aren't you? I should have known. Snape has been out to get me since day one," Snape blanched at that being aired, "Maxine is in a position of power and would tell her champion," here it was Maxine that blanched, "and Karakoff certainly has a lot to gain with him being the headmaster of the Viktor Krum!" This time Karakoff blanched._

_This reporter caught wind of the truth that day from another Hogwarts student._

"_Professor Snape is completely biased towards Slytherin and always docking points from Gryffindor, it's no wonder we are the most hated people at Hogwarts," An anonymous Slytherin said._

"_I've heard him make derogatory marks towards Harry's parents, Harry must really have a lot of patience to listen to that, I would have snapped already." An anonymous student said._

_This reporter had many more sources that are saying the exact same thing._

_Is Severus Snape purposefully ruining our student's education? Is he really a death eater? Why did Dumbledore vouch for him? Does Dumbledore know what he does in his classroom? If so, why hasn't he done anything? What does Snape have against Mr. Potter's parents?_

_I promise you that I will get the answers to all of these questions and more._

Severus was literally screaming at his students, wondering which one of them had squealed when the aurors came in with Madame Bones at the head.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are under arrest for willingly sabotaging our students' educations. How do you plead?"

Instead of answering, Snape took out his wand, but the aurors were faster and stunned him before he could do anything with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moody and Trelawney were also arrested that day. Moody for using the unforgivables in class and Trelawney for hindering the students' educations and making false predictions about students in her classroom.

It was later found out that Bartemaius Crouch had masqueraded as Moody in order to get to Harry Potter and revive Voldemort using a Dark Ritual. They had found this out at his trial under Veritasium. It also shed some new light on some of the old imperioused death eaters.

Trelawney was found to be a fraud who had taught Lockhart all that he knew about Obliviation and fraud. She was sentenced to death by Dementor kiss. All of the prophecies that she gave were under review to see if they were real. It turned out that she gave three of them in her lifetime. Two of them were involving Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Snape's trial was far quicker. He was put under Veritasium and revealed to be a true Death Eater in the end of it all. Dumbledore was shocked by the outcome. He had thought that Severus had reformed. This made many of the Wizemagot put Dumbledore under Veritasium afterwards to make sure that he wasn't a death eater.

Dumbledore's trial revealed that his entire basis for being in the Wizemagot was a lie. He was said to have killed Grindewald when he really disarmed him and sent him to a prison up north. He was also said to be one of the only people who stood against Voldemort when it looked like he had information that the nation could use to stop Voldemort and he withheld it in order to keep Snape safe.

Dumbledore ended up being arrested for propaganda, libel, slander, running a vigilante group, aiding a known death eater, withholding crucial information, and twisting the law to the way that he sees fit.

Some other information that had come up was the prophecy, which Dumbledore had known, and Voldemort's true name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Many people were shocked that Voldemort was really a half blood and many of his supporters left him right there and then.

They were also shocked about the prophecy. In the end, it turns out that wizards give prophecies power and both Voldemort and Dumbledore had believed in Trelawney's prophecy about Tom and Harry. So, it got more than enough power to become a true prophecy. Especially with both of them moving it along.

In the end of the Wizemagot sentencing and session, Dumbledore was knocked out of the Wizemagot, ICW, and Hogwarts. Narcissa Malfoy was put in charge and there were many changes made the next day.

They had also resolved to give Harry some extra training the next day so that he could give Voldemort a challenge at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa was looking over school files to see who would fit into the two missing spots. The real Moody didn't want to waste the year coming out of retirement and teaching so he had left.

She had just cut off Divination completely and made it extracurricular. She didn't believe that divination could be taught and very few people have the gift.

Narcissa also had to find a new potions teacher since Severus had been arrested. She was going to go for Horace Slughorn until she remembered that he blatantly played favorites in class.

She ended up going after Olivia Rosier, the only Rosier not in jail for practicing the Dark Arts, for the potions job and an American Defense teacher named Alexis Thornton.

The two teachers had both received masteries in their subjects and actually wanted to teach.

Narcissa had also found a way to get rid of the curse on the Defense position and used it to help Alexis stay on.

She then called Harry Potter up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will get to see him." McGonagall exclaimed for the hundredth time.

"Where is he?" Narcissa pressed.

"Fine," McGonagall huffed after a few moments.

McGonagall then got up and motioned for Narcissa to follow her. Narcissa did so and followed her to the seventh floor corridor.

"What are we doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"Getting Harry," McGonagall responded.

McGonagall then knocked on a door that was under a powerful disillusion charm. That was the point when Narcissa noticed it.

Narcissa stepped through the door after McGonagall had opened the door and was surprised to see a large room with a library in it.

"What is this place?" Narcissa asked.

"According to legends, this is Rowena Ravenclaw's chambers." McGonagall said. "Now, let's find Mr. Potter in here."

The two of them ended up going through several different areas to find him and then finally found him reading through books.

"Mr. Potter, our new headmistress would like to meet you." McGonagall called.

Harry looked up and blinked, "Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Hello, dear, what have I told you about calling me that name?" Narcissa reprimanded.

"Sorry Miss Cissy," Harry said sheepishly.

"That's alright dear," Narcissa said.

"You're the new headmistress?" Harry asked.

"I thought that there was a school wide announcement?" Narcissa asked McGonagall.

"There is, Harry has been in here for the past couple of days." McGonagall sighed.

Harry looked sheepish at that as Narcissa rounded on him, "You mean to tell me that you have been doing this for days!"

Harry cowered in fear of her.

Narcissa took a few seconds to calm down before she sat down, "Dear, it's bad for you to study on days on end. It will ruin your mind unless you are accomplished at occulumency."

Harry hadn't known that, "Sorry, I just thought that if I was going to face down Voldemort, I need a way to fight him."

Narcissa looked at him sadly. "If we could get rid of one of the two believers in the prophecy, then we could stop him, but, with Dumbledore awaiting sentencing, it looks like he won't be killed."

Harry looked down at that.

"But, I will train you in occulumency and then we shall see what we can do." Narcissa added. "Just keep training a bit each night for the triwizard."

**Done! How did you like the changes that occurred thanks to Harry not getting the message?**


End file.
